thirty_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Map Overview
When you play your first game (and any new game after) a new window will open in your browser. You will be made the leader of a random Kingdom however as noted in future games you could select your own Kingdom if this option is available. You will know your Kingdom as it will have a border, all units within that border will wear your Houses Coat of Arms (premium account feature) or your kingdoms’ default Coat of arms. Also you will see what we call “Fog of War”, this will prevent you from seeing what your neighbor's have and this is also the same with your neighbors’ Top of screen you have both your resources bar and in game stock market, click on stock market dropdown to open market and buy and sell resources Emeralds cannot be brought on the market. In the right hand side you will have the province administration tab – this will allow quick access to your provinces to construct buildings and recruit new units. At the very bottom you will have 3 options available “News” | “Diplomacy” | “Spy” # The News Tab will take you to the Kings Chronicles the in game newspaper. # The Diplomacy Tab will take you to your diplomacy where you can contact other players and change diplomatic relations. # The Spy tab takes you to your Espionage HQ there you can recruit spies, dismiss them and give tasks. Note: The black area right represents the area outside of the map and therefore requires no further attention. Back to ‘My Games’: This leads you back to the main page. You can choose to join another game, or an existing one Fill up Warchest: This icon links you to a Buy Emeralds page. Emeralds are the Premium Currency of Thirty Kingdoms. You can use them to speed up production of units/buildings. Or you can accept trade offers from AI. It can also be used to join special games(if you do not have High Nobility) Lord Name and Coat of Arms: This is the name of your account. prefixed by “House”. The Coat of Arms depends on what country you choose(and the map). Quick Info: Provides basic information about the game and a link to the manual. Ranking Bar: This is your level progress for the game, and how far along you are until next level. Your ranking points are accessible on the main page. You can gain points by building your economy and killing enemy troops(player and AI). Chat: This allows you to communicate with other players. Click on the tab and it will open the chat box. There are a max of 5 chats. These are Help, Global, High Nobility, Beta(if you have access) and alliance chat(if you are in an alliance). Resource Panel: This is the display for current resources and production. Hovering over the resource shows production and consumption for that specific resource. Market Tab: This brings down the market window. News: This brings up the newspaper for the game- The King’s Chronicles. This gives an overview of the game. Diplomacy: This brings up the diplomacy window. Here you can make trades, change relations, and message other players. Spy: This brings up your spy menu. Here you can organize your espionage activities. Refresh Server and Settings: Here you can refresh your server if you need/want to. The still arrow means its connected, the circling arrow means its trying to connect. Province Resources: Shows what resources are being produced in the province. Fill up Warchest: This links you to a page to buy Emeralds or High Nobility. Emeralds: This shows how many Emeralds you have.